Homecoming
by Inuyashanaruto
Summary: A look into the what might happen
1. Chapter 1

Exert From Uzumaki Naruto's Diary

I'm tired so very tired.

I know I don't have a lot of time to bring you home it's been what? 2 years now and you still plague my thoughts. We meaning Sakura and I came for you recently with Sai, he's not so bad if you don't mind unemotional closed off people. I laugh to my self I have just described you. Some times I get angry and want to hit something totally destroy it when I think of you sometimes I want to lay down, curl into a ball and cry just to feel sorry for my self and sometimes, Teme, I don't feel anything. It's like going numb from the neck up and it's all I can do to keep grinning so no one see's. Sakura almost did once on the steps by the Library it was one of those times I wanted to cry or die but seeing her then at that exact moment reminded me that I had a promise to fulfill albeit 2 and half years old.

You Should be Here teme, Sakura is getting more and more beautiful every day she doesn't hit me as much anymore but when she does….MAN!

I've learned a new technique since our last encounter; I've worked hard on it. Shikimaru, Ino and Choji have gone with Kakashi to kill those bastards that got Asuma-sensei. I feel bad for them and all of Konoha and I feel guilty. If I wasn't here in the village if I had left instead of you then Asuma might still be here for team 10 but as it stands I know too that if I had then you would have gone with Orochimaru regardless and then Sakura-chan would have No hope. I have to be strong for her and fulfill my promise to her I wouldn't fail Teme I Will find you and even if it kills me I Will drag you back here and die a happy man.

Sasuke you are my best friend and brother not just in arms You don't scare me but not ever seeing you home again does.

END

Closing the book she was holding Haurno Sakura began humming to herself contentedly, it was odd to say the least to find the pink haired Kunichi smiling now adays but to hear her humming in the presence of two of the strongest and scariest people in the village possibly the world was down right unsettling.

"You planning something?" she asked in her sweetest tone, the boy wasn't fooled the veiled threat of bodily harm hung over his head, but it wasn't that which bothered him it was the blonde lying in the bed next to him. He had yet to wake up since returning the Uchiha heir and to make matters worse Sakura read to him every day from **HIS** diary. He didn't really mind the company but it was unnerving to hear the blonde's thoughts from her lips. Over the last three days he had learned from Sakura's reading how his leaving had effected the blonde, as well as some of his adventures with the old pervert Jiraiya but over the last few pages both he and Sakura learned how much he truly cared about them and thought of them as his suriget family with Iruka-sensei playing the role as his father figure and Kakashi being something of a perverted uncle.

"Hn." He answered her. Still smiling she leaned over and patted his cheek he didn't exactly snatch his head away but he did turn it to the side away from her.

"How's your scar feel today?" she reached and pushed his head towards her to inspect her handwork. Under Tsunade-sama's tutelage and with Jiriaya's help she had found a way to remove the seal from his neck given to him by the snake, it had taken a lot of work and careful planning and required Naruto's help and the use of his chakra and from what she could tell it worked. After putting the complicated thing to use Sasuke's personality had begun to return to his usual aloofness his concern for others had resurfaced though he tried to hide it like he always had and she could tell the rough affection he held for the blonde the second day they were back when he asked about Naruto. She remembered well the result of that, she had the Uchiha moved into the blondes room, Tsunade had a fit but Sakura had promised to stay with them and since then the two where never alone either Jiriaya, Kakashi, herself and even Tsunade would sit with them.

Sakura opted for the nights most of the time because it was then that she witnessed something she thought she would never see, the first night he and Naruto shared a room it was midnight and Sakura was dozing lightly in her chair when she heard a rustle of fabric and sheets and then the soft pad of feet. Slitting her eyes she watched the love of her life tip-toeing across the room to stand beside Naruto's bed, The blonde was wrapped from head to toe his leg in a cast since the nine-tails chakra was somewhat depleted from the curse-seal removal. She opened her eyes wider but kept her breathing even and listened.

"Dobe, why did you go so far for me?" the blonde smiled slightly and grasped the hand that was resting on the bed beside his,

"You asked…me that….before…..remember?" he was still to weak and she could tell he was fighting the medication to stay awake a few more minutes. Sasuke looked down at the hand that was holding his and without a word he tightened his fingers around the other boys a single tear hit the sheets his head was bowed.

"I could have killed you, baka." Naruto's smile got impossibly wider and he tugged the hand he was holding he worked his jaw trying to speak but nothing came out just a squeak and he made a face. Sasuke leaned down to make it easier for the blonde,

"Shut up, Teme." He whispered before falling back asleep still holding Sasuke's hand. Sakura watched her eyes wide open now as her old teammate reached up with his free hand and brushed the blonde bangs back from the other boys face a small contented smile on his face.

"You don't have to hold me here Naruto I wont leave again, I'll be here when you wake up…nii-chan."

Coming back to the real world she smiled a genuine smile of affection at the one time deserter of Konoha now returned, she finished her inspection of his neck and turned around to find Naruto staring at them a grin on his face.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." She said to him and his smile grew. Behind her she could hear Sasuke sitting up and glaring at the blonde.

"Oi teme, I told you I would kick your ass!" the hoarseness in his voice made her laugh and he coughed to clear it.

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled at him, which drew the attention of the ANBU standing outside of their room.

"Naruto no baka!" Sakura chided him.

"Ursatonchi." Sakura grinned, yes he was back to stay, team 7 would be once again, it would take work but the way these two slipped so comfortably back together anything was possible.

Anything!


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed quickly enough, Sasuke was released from the hospital with the stipulation that 3 ANBU be present with him at all times Kakashi being one opted to stay with the Uchiha in his old home in the Uchiha district since his old apartment was rented out.

At first being in his old home had giving him nightmares that woke him in a cold sweat he never cried out, he was a Uchiha after all mastering your emotions was an unspoken law. Sakura visited frequently he didn't speak aside from the occasional Hn.' He only asked once the first time she came how Naruto was, that was the second day he was home.

"So..Anything new happening?" He wouldn't look at her embarrassed that he was curious. Sakura was taken aback, she knew what he was really asking and the voice in her head was telling her some very evil things to do before giving him an answer. Her internal debate was making him uncomfortable, a weight settled in his gut the last time he talked to the idiot was 3 days ago and he seemed fine. He was even sitting up complaining about not having any ramen, but he also remembered the way the blonde was leaning against the headboard of his bed bags under his eyes and the glitter of suppressed pain that shone in his eyes. Could the fool have worsened in the short time he was gone, he was unconsciously gripping the fabric of his pants leg with his right hand and looking ahead.

Sakura noting all of this, decided to wait just long enough. She was pushing it she knew but she wanted to see the emotion he had displayed that night. She smirked in her head it would serve him right and pay him back a little if he felt even one tenth what she and Naruto had when he left them, so she scrunched her forehead slightly giving the appearance that all was not right.

"Well," she paused to read the Uchiha, gritting her teeth fighting a smile.

"He's fine should be out in a day or so." She glared over her shoulder at the silver haired Jounin his one eye twinkled at her, he ruined her fun. Sasuke was looking at her for a brief moment something foreign appeared in his dark eyes but quickly left, it had been a long time since he had last given her that type of intensity it made her want to blush cursing her self silently she stood.

"I have to go, I promised Naruto I would smuggle some ramen to him." She smiled lightly at the two men and left.

* * *

Sasuke resumed training with Kakashi, which served a duel purpose, it gave the Hokage and the counsel some idea of his abilities and it kept his mind off of his limited freedom. It was during one particular violent training session that Naruto showed up, he was leaning on one crutch arguing with Sakura.

"Damn Fox is taking forever, but I'm not staying in the Hosiptal another day!"

"Naruto!! You aren't healed totally and.."

"Sakura-chan, between you and the old hag I **will** go insane!" the last was given in a growl and the two appeared at the entrance to his dojo eyes snapping sparks at each other.

"Oi Sasuke-teme!" Grinning he pointedly turned his attention away from the woman beside him. Sasuke didn't miss the distress Sakura poorly tried to hide or the way her eyes shuttered and the blank calm falling into place or the way she accidentally on purpose let her shoulder touch Naruto's as she moved past him or the blush that spread on his cheeks. His teammates had obviously gotten closer during his absence, feeling something akin to jealousy he glared at them.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. He was sweating from the taijutsu exercises Kakashi had recommended they partake in, glancing at the other man he noted his sparing partner was in the same condition.

"A hello would be nice but if you want me to kick your ass now I will." The blonde ignored the growl directed at from Sakura as he propped his crutch on the wall. He didn't know why they, being Shizune, Sakura and Tsunade, insisted that he carry the damn thing it just got in his way and brought too much attention. Sakura shook her head, "If your gonna be an idiot." She crouched down and swept his legs out from under him he landed with a grunt and a glare pulling his injured leg up and rubbed it.

"What was that for?" he shouted. His pride and leg aching now.

"If you can't evade that you still have a little longer to heal," She pointed back at the crutch on the wall, "Hence the crutch, Baka." She was standing over him a small syringe in hand. "Now are you going to use it or do I have to give you this and take you back myself to the hospital?" Eyes wide, his cheeks were red. Being drugged by Sakura was one thing, he didn't really mind that part because his leg did hurt it was the threat of being carried, by a girl no less, that he couldn't live with.

"no." he mumbled crossing his arms over his chest. A snickering laugh caught his attention and he glared at the source.

"OI!! Don't laugh at me teme. You try dealing with her!" he whined. Sasuke smiled he actually smiled a real honest to god smile. It totally flabbergasted all three and since he knew no one else could see him he allowed the three most important people in his life to see his smile. Walking over to the blonde on the floor he offered his hand to help him up.

"Ursatonchi."

"Don't call me that!" A half smile curved Naruto's lips, he had his brother back that's all that mattered even if the teme kept calling him stupid. Sakura was grinning madly even Kakashi was smiling widely under his half mask, she was extremely happy nothing was going to take him away again. They had power now all of them they were equals, yes she still loved Sasuke deeply and this thought brought up a new one. She and Naruto had become close so much so that she could say she loved him too but did she love him or Sasuke more. Inner Sakura offered no help at all she was just as disturbed by this new development.

"Sakura are you alright." Sasuke was standing in front of her waving his hand back and forth one eyebrow raised. Nodding her head she offered a smile, with Naruto around Sasuke spoke more was friendlier than he had been. He would never admit it but Sakura could see he was closer to the blonde loudmouth felt safe around him, which in turn allowed him to be more open with the rest of his team. Looking at her boys she grinned they were a family again and for the first time in years she felt at peace she would worry about her feelings for Naruto and Sasuke later for now she was going to enjoy this moment for all she was worth.

* * *

** Authors Notes **

**Well thats it for this story finito finish complete! YEEAAA glad its done you can look at it two ways cause I think it would fit either story it can be a prequel to Naruto Sister or Crossing. hope you liked I do and am satisfied. **


End file.
